El Heredero
by Krlota Riddle
Summary: Futuro DHr... la tiene capturada, y forma parte de los planes del Señor Oscuro... ( 3er cap up!)
1. Es necesaria para nuestro plan

Esto va a durar muuucho así que necesitaré apoyo. Gracias AURORA por la idea!!! MUUAKZZZ  
  
Veamos.los personajes son de la genial JK Rowling, e intento mantenerlos fieles a los del libro. Si no es así, notificármelo, please!  
  
Es un D/Hr, así que las que estén enamoradas de él, que no me ahorquen xDDD  
  
Capítulo 1:  
  
Es necesaria para nuestro plan.  
  
No sabemos si lo que dice ese trozo de pergamino es verdad.  
  
¿Me estas cuestionando, Goyle?  
  
No Señor, por supuesto que no, Señor.  
  
Bien.  
  
El hombre oscuro volvió a bajar la cabeza, para observar detenidamente un pergamino aparentemente antiguo posado sobre sus rodillas. Estaba sentado sobre un trono de frío acero al final de una galería amplísima. Ésta era de unos 20 metros de altura, el respaldo del trono era lo más alto de la sala. Carecía de ventanas, y sólo antorchas verdes iluminaban el recorrido de piedra hasta Él. A su izquierda una fila de seres encapuchados como él bajo negras túnicas. Esperaban una orden. El que acababa de interrumpir se encontraba un paso por delante, con la cabeza más inclinada que los demás, en señal de disculpa. Una vez más levantó la cabeza.  
  
Pero lo digo por vuestro bien, no sabemos lo que.- el hombre dio un paso hacia el trono.  
  
Cruccio- dijo una voz seca.  
  
El mortífago no tubo tiempo a mostrar sorpresa, la maldición se le echó encima, abatiéndole contra el suelo, haciendo retorcerse de dolor y agonía. Los gritos llenaron el lugar.  
  
La varita culpable volvió a su sitio, el bolsillo de una nueva túnica a la derecha del ocupante del trono.  
  
Gracias por ahorrarme la molestia, Lucius.- No levantó la cabeza del pergamino.  
  
Siempre es un placer, Maestro.- Dijo éste con una grave inclinación de cabeza.  
  
El mortífago continuaba chillando de dolor y revolcándose sobre la fría roca del suelo.  
  
Si lo que dice aquí es cierto, y por la Magia Negra que lo es, nos espera un futuro grandioso, Malfoy- no separaba la vista de aquel trozo inscrito. Los gritos del torturado pasaban inadvertidos.  
  
Más que grandioso, Mi Señor. Nos apoderaremos de toda existencia, muggle y mágica.  
  
Una mano huesuda y blanca se separó del pergamino un instante y con un fino movimiento, los gritos del mortífago se apagaron. Éste se levanto con gran esfuerzo pero sin vacilar, musito un "Gracias mi Señor." y volvió a su sitio en la fila.  
  
Pero. - Lucius Malfoy se inclinó hacia su Maestro- ¿. esta Usted por la labor de cumplir los requisitos que esta Profecía enuncia?  
  
El rápido movimiento de la cabeza del ocupante del trono hizo a su seguidor vacilar.  
  
Si para librar al mundo de esa raza de muggles y sangre- sucia he de hacerlo, dalo por hecho que sí.  
  
Lucius recupero la postura erguida al lado de su Señor. Éste se levantó, a su vez todos los mortífagos se inclinaron frente a él, y dejó el pergamino en manos de Malfoy.  
  
Dile a tu hijo que venga.  
  
No será necesario, Padre- dijo una voz fría desde el final de la estancia.  
  
Una figura alta, con la cabeza erguida y orgullosa, se dejó ver a la luz verde de una antorcha.  
  
Draco.- dijo su padre.  
  
Altivo, como lo era su padre.- susurró el Señor Oscuro. - ¿Sabes para que te he de encomendar?- se dirigió hacia el joven.  
  
Se de todo lo que pone en ese trozo de pergamino, yo lo traje hasta sus manos, ¿recuerda?- Mirando hacia el mortífago que hacía un momento se retorcía en el suelo, añadió - Al contrario de otros, creo en lo que nos dice.  
  
En ese caso, te necesito una vez más: ordeno que me consigas a la mujer se sangre impura que estará destinada a engendrar a mi heredero, aquél que será el destructor de la escoria muggle y de los sangre- sucia, demostrando su poder y fortaleza matando a su propia madre.- el Señor Oscuro sonrió sádicamente bajo su capucha.  
  
Draco Malfoy acompañó a Lord Voldemort en esa sonrisa. Soñaba con ese momento desde hacía tiempo.  
  
Sé exactamente a quien traerle, Maestro. 


	2. Sólo puede ser ella

Hola!!!!!! Gracias por leer el primer capítulo y que les haya interesado lo suficiente como para pasar al segundo ^ ^ Y sobre todo gracias a AURORA por la idea. Espero que leas esto pronto y me digas cómo lo llevo, ok? Besitos ¡te hecho de menos! Tengo unas ganas de que llegue Semana Santa.pffff jajajjaa Y también muchísimas gracias a, que aunque no pudo dejar su review aquí lo hizo en mi otro fic. ¡¡¡Gracias!!!! Me alegra que te guste cómo escribo. La verdad es que me lo imagino como en una peli y lo escribo en forma de novela. Es muy raro, lo sé, pero si a ti te gusta. ¡¡¡¡me hace feliz!!! ^ ^ Me gustaría que todo lo que pensases acerca de la historia me lo dijeses. Así puedo mejorar y escribir más rápido. Y actualizar más rápido jajaajaja  
  
Wen, sin más preámbulos un capitulo más.  
  
Capítulo 2 :  
  
Sólo tú podrías ser aquella. . .  
  
Una melena castaña levantó la vista hacia el reloj situado sobre ella: las 17:25.  
  
Había llegado demasiado pronto. El callejón Diagon no se encontraba muy concurrido, normalmente la gente solía venir por la mañana o un poco más tarde.  
  
Se encontraba en la puerta del Caldero Chorreante como cada miércoles a esa hora. Desde que había acabado Hogwarts, ella y sus dos mejores amigos se daban cita allí. No temían perder el contacto, pero esa tarde era únicamente para ellos.  
  
Hermione! Hermione!  
  
La chica volvió la cabeza rápidamente para ver a sus amigos acercándose a ella. Una gran sonrisa iluminó el rostro de la joven.  
  
¡¡¡Chicos!!! ¡Cuánto os he echado de menos!- Hermione corrió hasta ellos y les dio un gran abrazo a los dos. Éstos se lo devolvieron.  
  
Y nosotros a ti Herms. Más te valía acudir, porque no has respondido a mis lechuzas del fin de semana.  
  
Ayyy. . . lo siento Ron. Pero los exámenes de medimaga están muy cerca, y encima las prácticas en San Mungo. . .  
  
¡Ya lo sabemos Hermione!- dijo Harry- Pero no deberías preocuparte siempre tanto por hacerlo todo bien, y mimarnos más a nosotros.  
  
Ambos chicos hicieron muecas de corderito degollado. Hermione rió su ocurrencia y les abrazó otra vez. - Eso no puedo evitarlo, pero prometo acudir siempre a nuestros miércoles, ¡pase lo que pase!  
  
Te tomamos la palabra. Ahora entremos, os contaré los cambios que vamos a hacer en el equipo de quiddich- Harry se soltó del abrazo y entró animado en el bar.  
  
Los otros dos le siguieron dentro, dispuestos a pasar una tarde más en la más perfecta de las compañías.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione volvía a casa. Miró su reloj, enfocó los ojos y pudo ver lo tarde que era.  
  
"Pfff. . . las cuatro y media. . . No debería dejar que Harry bebiese tanto"  
  
Rió solitaria en la calle recordando a Harry hacía un momento, borracho como una cuba, imitando movimientos de él mismo sobre la escoba, manteniendo el equilibrio sobre una mesa del bar.  
  
" Jajajaja, están locos. . . Dios mío que haría sin ellos. . ."  
  
Sólo sus pasos sonaban en la oscura calle. Hermione vivía sola en un pequeño piso muggle de Londres. No le daba miedo volver a casa en la oscuridad de la noche. Para eso era una bruja de primera.  
  
Pero después de tanta bebida no estaba segura de coordinar muy bien.  
  
"Yo tampoco debería beber tanto. . ." pensó cuando ya en el portal se le caían las llaves entre los arbustos de al lado.  
  
Se dispuso con poca gracia a agacharse y recogerlas cuando una suave voz sonó detrás de ella:  
  
Accio llaves  
  
Hermione observó a las llaves salir flotando de entre el arbusto y trazar un recorrido horizontal hasta llegar a manos de un sujeto alto, con el rostro oculto bajo una capucha negra, a unos 20 metros de ella.  
  
Se irguió lentamente, sin perder de vista a aquella persona. A medida que se levantaba, su mano agarraba con firmeza la varita en su bolsillo. La castaña no se iba a dejar intimidar.  
  
El encapuchado se acercaba lentamente hacia ella. Cuando vio que la chica estaba armada dejó de avanzar, y habló:  
  
¿Va a ser con un maleficio como vas a agradecerme que te devuelva las llaves, Granger?  
  
Esa voz. . ., hacía mucho tiempo que Hermione no la oía. La manera de arrastrar las palabras, el tono autoritario y de superioridad, y la voz fría que escupía más que hablaba. . . si. . . conocía esa voz.  
  
¿Malfoy?- preguntó una dubitativa Hermione.  
  
Por debajo de la capucha el antiguo Slytherin sonrió.  
  
Parece ser que aún no me has olvidado Sangresucia.  
  
Dijo esto se bajó el manto negro que le cubría el rostro. Sigue siendo el mismo niñato con cara de superioridad- pensó Hermione . Tal como pudo comprobar, había cambiado sólo en estatura, era más alto, y las fracciones de su cara eran más marcadas, pero su piel continuaba pálida, y esos ojos grises y calculadores permanecían ahí, al igual que el cabello rubio platino.  
  
La castaña se tragó la sorpresa inicial y se dirigió a él con el mismo tono indiferente que utilizaba en Hogwarts.  
  
Vaya, vaya, así que ahora eres un encapuchado. . . No era de extrañar, claro  
  
Vaya, vaya, Granger, así que ahora eres una amargada solitaria, no era de extrañar, claro.  
  
A Hermione ésas palabras resonaron en su cabeza como un interminable eco. No pudo seguir utilizando el mismo porte indiferente hacia él. La había herido, siempre había logrado hacerlo. . . pero esta vez ya no eran unos críos. Y Malfoy era un mortífago, cosa que nunca le cupo duda a la castaña. Miró cómo sonreía frente a ella, el brillo cruel de sus ojos le revelaba que sabía que había acertado donde mas dolía. La sonrisa del rubio se acentuó.  
  
La chica le sostuvo la mirada, y con un rápido movimiento de varita invocó sus llaves.  
  
Accio llaves  
  
El chico no evitó que las llaves se le escaparan de las manos. Siguió con la mirada fija en los ojos de Hermione, la cual, cuando tubo las llaves en sus manos, dio por terminada la "charla" con Malfoy.  
  
Bien, si no tienes nada más que decir más que molestar, entro a mi casa.- y se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta de su portal.  
  
Oyó al chico hablar una vez más, con el mismo tono burlón.  
  
Oh, por favor, Granger. No te creerás que he venido hasta aquí solamente para fastidiarte unos minutos. No eres tan especial. . . Sí es verdad que siempre me ha gustado cabrearte, pero ya no somos niños. . .  
  
Hermione intentaba no escucharle mientras acertaba a dar con la llave adecuada.  
  
. . . De todas maneras he venido con una misión muy importante. Y tú formas parte de ella. . .  
  
A Hermione ésas palabras no le pasaron desapercibidas, pero no pudo detenerse a pensar acerca de su significado cuando vio que entre sus manos ya no había llaves, sino una sustancia metálica que se estaba extendiendo sobre sus manos, y avanzando por su piel debajo de la ropa.  
  
Alzó la cabeza asustada, no conocía esta clase de magia, y para ello era mérito más que suficiente para asustarse. Se volvió hacia Malfoy, que ahora la miraba de forma extraña. Sus ojos no eran burlones, estaban serios. Para Hermione sólo podía significar que, fuera lo que fuese lo que le estaba haciendo tenía un fin, un propósito. . . y no uno cualquiera.  
  
La vista se volvió borrosa de repente y las piernas le fallaron. Mientras la chica caía en el suelo, y antes de perder el conocimiento del todo, oyó a Malfoy acercarse hasta ella y decir:  
  
Sólo tú podrías ser aquella. . .  
  
* * *  
  
N/A: le he dado ya las gracias a ??? xDDD  
  
Besos a todos, y dejar reviews!!!!!!!  
  
Krl0+a Riddle (º.º) 


	3. Debe servir para nuestros propósitos

Ayyyy ¡Buaaaaa¡¡¡ estoy llorando de alegría buaaaa¡¡¡Me pone contentísima que la gente que lea esto le guste!!!!!!!! Gracias a AURORA por la idea ¡¡¡¡siempre te lo agradecere!!! A DRAKE BAD GIRL, con tu apoyo todo es posible!!!!! ^ ^ A AIKO SHITERU( seguiré seguiré seguiré seguiré seguiré seguiré seguiré seguiré seguiré seguiré seguiré seguiré la historia xDD A HERMIONE RIDDLE MALFOY ¡¡eres mi hermana!jajajaa. No me he leido tu fic, pero puse lo de medimaga porque, como medicina es una carrera enorme y muy difícil, pense que si hermione fuese muggle estudiaria medicina, y que es medico mago? ¿¡¡medimaga! Y eso. gracia por tu review!! Bueno, intento actualizar a capi por dia, pero parece ser que son mu cortos no? Esqu eno me aguanto a subirlos ^ ^ Me encantaría explicar todo el misterio que parece encerrar el fic, la profecia, la mision de malfoy y lo que piensa lucius ( por cierto, me da mucha pena ( ), pero lo sabreis en un futuro, si no os lo oleis ya. Y sin mas preámbulos, otro!!!  
  
Capítulo 3:  
  
Debe servir para nuestros propósitos  
  
Draco recorría los pasillos de su casa con una gran mueca de satisfacción. Los grandes espejos que adornaban las frías paredes de mármol reflejaban su rostro altivo. Al torcer uno de los corredores, el ex Slytherin se topo frente a frente con un retrato de la señora Malfoy. Él la contempló durante unos segundos, a sabiendas que se sabía aquel lienzo de memoria.  
  
Su madre había sido pintada ataviada con un hermoso vestido de brillantes grises y blancos. Ésta aún era joven cuando aquel cuadro fue realizado, y aunque Draco era la viva imagen de su padre, la belleza extraordinaria de la señora Malfoy había pasado a su hijo sin ninguna duda.  
  
El rubio se acercó aún más al cuadro, posando su mano suavemente sobre el rostro dibujado de la mujer.  
  
Madre.  
  
Esa palabra resonó por los corredores durante unos segundos.  
  
La gran mansión de los Malfoy estaba desierta.  
  
Desde que la madre de Draco había muerto haría un año atrás, Lucius se había consumido al poder que el Señor Tenebroso tenía sobre él, refugiándose de su dolor en el trabajo que éste le encomendaba, dolor producido por la muerte de aquella a quien amaba. Dijeran lo que dijeran, Lucius quería a su mujer. Apenas pasaba tiempo en casa, por lo que todo aquel complejo pertenecía prácticamente a Draco.  
  
Pero era una mansión demasiado grande. No le gustaba estar tan solo. . .  
  
Madre. . . - dejó que una solitaria lágrima adornase su mejilla derecha.  
  
Una mano se apoyó sobre su hombro. Draco se tragó las lágrimas. No era él el débil de su familia.  
  
Se giró, apartando su mano del retrato, para plantarle cara a quien una vez respetó, y ahora no era más que una vaga sombra que lo que fue.  
  
¿Deseas algo, Padre?  
  
Lucius vio reflejado en aquellos fríos ojos grises que le miraban con odio su propia mirada, hacía años atrás.  
  
Draco. . .  
  
Escucha, no tengo nada que decirte, así que si me disculpas.  
  
El rubio volvió por su camino, pegándole un empujón hombro con hombro a su padre. Éste no varió la expresión de su cara, pero en su interior sentía un gran dolor. Se giró hacia las espaldas de su hijo.  
  
Draco, hijo, escúchame, se que hace mucho que no vengo por aquí, pero sigue siendo mi hogar y como progenitor mío que eres. . .  
  
Dejó de ser tu hogar desde que murió mamá. - Draco se detuvo, pero no volvió la vista a su padre.  
  
¡¿Crees que deseaba que eso pasara?!Por Dios, Draco, todo en esta mansión me recuerda a ella, yo quería a tu madre, tú eres fruto de nuestro amor, no sabes el dolor que me producía volver y no encontrarla aquí.- Lucius se acercaba a su hijo.  
  
Draco escuchaba esas palabras mientras apretaba los puños. Su padre le estaba rogando. Sabía que el amó a su mujer, pero el dolor que le podía haber supuesto su muerte no era diferente al de él al perder a su madre. Pero aun así, continuó viviendo en aquella fría y solitaria casa, se tragó su miedo y su dolor. Era un Malfoy, pero al parecer su padre ya no. . .  
  
Sólo era un viejo desgraciado. . .  
  
Sólo eres un viejo amargado. No se cómo un día fue que todos te temían. El Señor Tenebroso sólo te mantiene junto a él porque le lamerías su capa si te lo pidiese. . . Ahora, Lucius, tengo cosas que anunciarle al Maestro. Al contrario que a ti, me respeta; él sabe que no soy débil como lo fue mi padre.  
  
Lucius agachó la cabeza. Su hijo le había superado el todo. Se sentía orgulloso de Draco, era tal y como fue él un día.  
  
Lo vio marcharse por el pasillo. No le siguió, era inútil.  
  
Se volvió hacia el retraso de su esposa. Cómo la echaba de menos. . .  
  
Y sintiéndose inútil, Lucius se internó en las sombras, volviendo con su Señor.  
  
* * *  
  
En la sala- escondrijo del Señor Oscuro sólo se encontraban tres personas: el ocupante del trono, una persona a su derecha, oculta bajo la permanente capucha negra, y enfrente de estos, otro hombre más descubierto. Su pelo marfileño no dejaba lugar a dudas.  
  
No importa lo que diga mi padre, Maestro. Esta misión podré llevarla a cabo con la misma precisión que he cumplido todas vuestras anteriores órdenes.  
  
Según Lucius, quizás no podrías estar preparado.  
  
Mi padre, señor, no es más ya que un viejo débil que no sabe aguantar el dolor.  
  
Eres mi más fiel seguidor, confío que cumplirás. ¿Dónde está la chica?  
  
En las mazmorras de mi casa, Señor, bajo múltiples hechizos para mantenerla cautiva.  
  
Bien. . . Recuerda que deber servir para nuestros propósitos.  
  
Servirá, ya lo verá.  
  
Bien. . .en ese caso, cumple mi orden. Me presentaré dentro de poco.  
  
El semblante del rubio era serio y decisivo. Draco estaba dispuesto a cumplir con su deber. Se inclinó ante su maestro, y salió con rapidez de la sala.  
  
El Señor tenebroso no permitiría que la Profecía escrita en aquel pergamino que leyó se le escapase de las manos, pero confiaba en Draco como en su propio hijo. Tampoco creía que la oposición de Lucius en cuanto al muchacho para realizar la tarea tuviera fundamento, pues realmente sabía que aquel hombre había cambiado. El amor por su mujer le había transformado en un ser hecho de humo, de miedo y tristeza.  
  
Ningún mortífago, y menos un Malfoy podía llegar a eso. Pero siempre estaba ahí para realizar tareas sucias. Y Voldemort lo sabía. Era la única razón por la que lo mantenía a su lado, como Draco bien sabía.  
  
Pero no todo es conocido por todos. Incluso el mismísimo Señor Tenebroso desconoce de algunas cosas. Y Lucius lo sabía. Es imposible contradecir al Maestro Oscuro, por lo que no se lo podía indicar, pero el señor Malfoy sabía de la existencia de algo que podía acabar con el plan, podía destruir la profecía e igualmente, a su único hijo.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione se sentía morir.  
  
Se encontraba tirada en un suelo de piedra terriblemente frío, todo el cuerpo le dolía. No sentía los dedos de las manos y apenas podía ver. . .  
  
¿Qué clase de magia. . .? Todavía no cabía en su sorpresa de haber visto a Malfoy ante su casa y le hubiese hechizado con sus propias llaves. . .  
  
Me acuerdo perfectamente, no llevaba varita alguna, pude ver mis llaves en sus manos en todo momento. . . ¿Cómo pudo entonces trucarlas de esa manera?  
  
La cabeza le daba vueltas.  
  
No sabía bien el tiempo que había pasado desde que se despertó. Y aún menos desde que cayó en el asfalto de delante de su portal.  
  
Realmente no tiene ningún sentido que Malfoy se presentara ahí, hace 3 años que acabó Hogwarts, no lo volvió a ver. . .  
  
Dijo algo como de que yo era necesaria. ¿Para que me va a necesitar ese hijo de mala madre? Debí echarle una maldición en cuanto cogí la varita. . .  
  
¡Claro la varita!  
  
Buscó a tientas entre su ropa y su capa. . . No estaba.  
  
Claro que no está. . . pffff  
  
Hermione suspiró fustrada.  
  
Intentó incorporarse pero en el momento que su cuerpo estuvo sentado, sus oídos comenzaron a pitar y unas terribles náuseas le invadieron. Vomitó, y justo en ese momento unas risas burlonas llenaron la habitación.  
  
Jajajajajaa,¿sabes que no es una imagen muy grata ver vomitar a tu invitada en tu propia tapicería?  
  
Hermione no se avergonzó, vomitó todo lo que pudo hasta sentirse mejor y se tumbo boca arriba. Conocía perfectamente lo que le estaba sucediendo.  
  
Malfoy, ni soy tu invitada ni esto es tapicería. El conjuro que me retiene así lo conozco, y en unas horas pasará el efecto.  
  
Vaya, vaya la medimaga en proyecto se descubre. . .  
  
Malfoy hizo un pequeño gesto con la mano, y la visión de Hermione se recuperó totalmente. Notó como las náuseas desaparecían y recobraba las fuerzas una vez más.  
  
Se levantó sin dificultad, observando a un Draco que la miraba divertido. Alrededor de éste se levantaban las 4 paredes de lo que parecía una mazmorra sin ventanas ni puertas, donde ambos se encontraban. El rubio estaba desarmado y a pocos pasos de ella.  
  
¿ Dónde estoy y por qué me has traído?  
  
Te dije, Granger, que eres mi invitada. Estas en las mazmorras de la mansión Malfoy, donde permanecerás. . . un tiempo. . .  
  
El chico sonreía cada vez más. Esa mueca de diversión y burla, que Hermione conocía tan bien, no le decía nada a la castaña.  
  
¿Qué tramas asquerosa serpiente?  
  
No intentes adularme, sangresucia. . . Estás aquí para servir a un propósito más grande que tu propia mísera existencia. Así que te voy avisando. Más vale que colabores.  
  
Todo eso a Hermione le sonaba a chiste. ¿De qué está hablando? No tenía sentido, no era coherente. . . Un Draco Malfoy al que hacía años no había visto estaba delante de ella, despreciándola como siempre, y atrapándola en sus mazmorras con un propósito que para él parecía ser importante. Y le pedía colaboración. . . al parecer la chica podría poseer algo de ventaja sobre lo que se supone que se tramaba el ex Slytherin. La cabeza de Hermione daba vueltas y vueltas; se temía lo peor, pero intentaba conservar el temple delante de su enemigo.  
  
Un enemigo, que, visto la magia usada sobre ella delante de su portal, podía ser demasiado peligroso.  
  
Draco la observó reflexionar. Ella no tenía ni idea de lo que le esperaba . . .  
  
He de irme- dijo el chico rápidamente. Y con un elegante vuelo de su negra capa desapareció.  
  
Hermione se quedó allí, en esas cuatro paredes de fría roca, intentando pensar en qué le podía deparar esa situación. Intentó por un momento ser valiente. . .  
  
Recordó lo anormal de la situación, recordó la fría mirada de un Sly que le hizo la vida imposible en el pasado, recordó a Harry, y a Ron. . .  
  
. . . y olvidando toda valentía, se desplomó sobre sus rodillas, y comenzó a llorar. . .  
  
* * *  
  
N/A: este es mas largo ehh??????aunque tampoco mucho, es cierto. Bueno, espero no perder la forma de escribir que parece encantar ( ay que me sunrojo ( a drake bad girl!!! Sigu eleyendo please!!!!!! Si la pierdo se avisa ok? Gaziaz!  
  
Un besazo a todos!!!!!! Y hasta mañana!!!!!!  
  
¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨Krl0+A RidDle¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.·¨ 


	4. Prepárala

Weno ,este capi es mas corto que el anterior, pero como si no hiba a poder actualizar tos los dias.una no es un amakina!!! Y tmb teno deberes!!!!! Bueno, que os guste, ( siempre lo dire) Gracias a la misma gente del otro capi ( os quierooooooo)  
  
CAPITULO 4  
  
Prepárala. . .  
  
Hermione pasó como pudo el tiempo que estuvo encerrada en esa cárcel cuadrada.  
  
Al no haber ventanas que le indicaran si era día o noche, tampoco sabía con exactitud el tiempo que allí pasó.  
  
Se encontraba arrodillada, acurrucada en una de las esquinas de aquella habitación, con la cabeza entre las piernas.  
  
La actitud del joven Malfoy la había dejado absorta, no sabía que pensar.  
  
Era una bruja inteligente, siempre lo había sido. ¿Por qué iba a ser diferente ahora? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar que no tenía salida, que Malfoy estaba tramando algo perverso y que no podría hacer nada por evitarlo?  
  
Podía notar toda su sangre de Griffindor irse por sus lágrimas. . . se sentía impotente ante esa situación. No había salida alguna en esa mazmorra de piedra, la magia de Malfoy era totalmente desconocida para ella, y no había nada en su vasta mente plagada de palabras leídas que la ayudara a escapar.  
  
Intentó refugiarse en aquellas palabras que el rubio había dejado escapar: "más vale que colabores".  
  
Al instante Hermione había comprendido que le quedaba una posibilidad. No la mataría, pues la necesitaba viva, de eso estaba segura.  
  
¿Pero para qué querría un tipejo como Malfoy a una sangresucia como ella?  
  
Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos murmullos a su espalda.  
  
Levantó la cabeza con rapidez, y vio frente a ella a su secuestrador.  
  
Pero éste actuaba de forma extraña.  
  
No la miraba a ella, miraba al vacío, y estaba murmurando algo que ella no podía llegar a oír.  
  
Draco notó la presencia de la mirada de la chica y dejó de murmurar. La miró unos segundos e hizo presencia la sonrisa superior del rubio.  
  
Hermione se levanto no sin poca dificultad. No dejaría que Malfoy la viera hundida.  
  
_ Vaya Granger, creía que estabas dormida. ¿Has descansado?  
  
El chico le veía el pelo más enmarañado de lo que era normal en ella (al menos en tiempos de la escuela), y unos ojos rojos tras unas oscuras ojeras que dejaban sin ninguna duda, que Hermione había pasado una no muy buena noche.  
  
La chica agradeció su sarcasmo escupiéndole a la cara.  
  
Escupitajo que el rubio atrapó con su propia boca, esgrimiendo su media sonrisa y unos ojos claros maliciosos. (N/A: no me gustan las n/a pero. . . Dios mío Dracoooooo =p)  
  
Hermione se sorprendió. El Malfoy acababa siempre intimidándola, haciendo lo que fuese necesario para conseguirlo.  
  
Y él sabía que la intimidaba. Siempre le había encantado hacerlo.  
  
Se quedaron unos segundos observándose el uno al otro, el rubio aún inclinado y saboreando aquel delicioso sabor a "salirse con la suya".  
  
Hermione cortó el silencio con altivez.  
  
_ ¿Te atreves a beber de una sangresucia, Malfoy?  
  
_ Sólo si la sangresucia me da de beber.- y sonrió aún más, enseñando una fila de dientes blancos que mordían ligeramente la lengua de su dueño.  
  
La chica continuaba con porte altivo. Jugaría el mismo juego que Malfoy, como siempre había hecho en Hogwarts. El exSly estaba feliz, pero no le daba miedo. Esta vez averiguaría lo que el chico se traía entre manos.  
  
El rubio comenzó a andar por la habitación en círculos, alrededor de Hermione, con paso lento pero firme. Su mirada la tenía fija al frente, aunque empezó a hablarle otra vez:  
  
_ Lo creas o no, Granger, te has convertido en alguien importante, es por eso que te dejo ser mi invitada. . .  
  
"Si, invitada de mazmorra." pensó Hermione mientras él seguía hablando. Ésta le seguía con la mirada, girando el cuello, pero sin moverse del sitio.  
  
_. . . pero el ser la invitada de alguien como yo. . .  
  
"Narcisista. . ."  
  
_ . . . conlleva. . . determinadas obligaciones.  
  
En ese momento Hermione notó un fuerte tirón en el cuello que le deshizo de su capa.  
  
"¿Es esto más magia extraña de Malfoy?"  
  
Volvió a mirar al rubio, pero éste seguía hablando y dando vueltas lentamente alrededor suyo sin mirarla.  
  
_Claro que sin tu colaboración éstas obligaciones serán más duras para ti, así que te pedimos no opongas resistencia. . .  
  
Un segundo tirón, éste aún más fuerte, hizo tambalear a Hermione a la vez que desgarraba la camisa de la joven.  
  
La chica se empezaba a asustar. . .  
  
"¿Resistencia?. . . ¿Resistencia a QUÉ ?"  
  
_ . . . o sufrirás más de lo que puedas imaginar.  
  
En ese momento Draco se detuvo, se volvió a Hermione, y le clavó sus claros ojos, justo cuando una vez más, esa extraña fuerza provocó en la chica múltiples y dolorosos tirones, que la iban despojando de su falda, su camiseta interior y todo lo que ocultaba el cuerpo de Hermione.  
  
Cuando el torbellino de garras invisibles se detuvo, Hermione se sentía morir.  
  
Se encontraba en ropa interior delante de su enemigo, muerta de frío y magulladuras a causa de los fuertes tirones. Sentía su sangre palpitando furiosamente bajo cada centímetro de su piel, de rabia, de vergüenza, y sobre todo. . . de miedo.  
  
Miedo acerca de lo que le podía estar a punto de suceder.  
  
Sobre lo que aquella vil serpiente le había aconsejado colaborar, y no oponer resistencia. . .  
  
Se estremeció. . . y no sólo por el helado ambiente de su celda. Una voz fría como aquel cuarto, siseante como una víbora y capaz de congelarle los huesos a un dementor. Una voz que ya había oído con anterioridad, una vez, a finales del último curso en Hogwarts.  
  
Una voz que dijo, a pocos centímetros del rostro de Hermione, a su derecha, echando su aliento helado sobre la cara de la chica:  
  
_ Prepárala . . .  
  
* * *  
  
Esto ha sido todo.  
  
Sabeis perfectamente quien es dueño de esa voz verdad? Jejejeje ok Hasta mañana!!!!!!!!!!!! Besitos:  
Krl0+A RiDdlE _ 


	5. Ni siquiera se te ocurra

Bieeeen!!!Adoro los reviews ^ ^ y como por el mometo soy buena os respondo individualmente ( A DRAKE BAD GIRL, que mas te puedo decir, leyendo tus reviews me voy x las nuves xD gracias por estar ahí y seguir mi evolucion A HERMIONE RIDDLE MALFOY hermanita! no se si podre actualizar cada dia, asi que lo hare un dia un fic y otro dia otro, epro si falto no me ahorqueis, tengo que tener vida propia! xD, y lo del escupitajo, es un poco asqueroso, pero me da un morbazo increíble jua jua jua A ANNE M RIDDLE hermanita! Mu misterioso...nu ze, pero el narcisista de malfoy esta ahi si ^ ^ Dios bendiga a tal hombre. Me recuerda a Spike de Buffy the vampire slayer ,a vosotras no? A LAURA_MALFOY si falta para el romance, pero hasta entonces espero no os aburrrais ;) A JENNY/JADE, no lo llames obra de arte qu eme sunrojo xD. Si, ami este Malfoy que escribo tmb me mola, pero si es demasiao pa tu salud lo cambio eh ¿ jajaja nooooooooo tranki. besotes! A OLGA. No me mates!!!!!!!! Seguire el fic!!!!!!! Buaaaa. Escucha, si voldy la viola o lo intenta, es parte fundamental de la historia. Según la profecia no puede ser por algun hechizo asi que. pero trankila, que no se me ocurrira escribirlo. En realidad me estoy pensando en que no lo consiga. . . wen, ya se vera. Muakz A NICOL-ARU, siii terminaran juntos! Pero hora draco es malo ( siemrpe es malo, la verdad. Por eso nos gusta!!!!! IF YOU REALLY WANT A GOOD GIRL GET YOURSELFA BAD BOY!!!!!!) A LUNA_WOOD. Bienvenida a este otro fic!^ ^ Lucius esta asi porque la amaba exacto, epro tampoco esta decrepito mujer! O asi se ve? Vaya, no queri aque pensaseis que esta muriendose o algo asi xD. Mas tarde draco comprendera como se siente su padre y dejara de odiarle. Prometido (  
  
Y he aquí otro capítulo,a ver como me sale ¬¬  
  
CAPITULO 5:  
  
NI SIQUIERA SE TE OCURRA  
  
El aliento frío y cruel que acaba de arrastras esas palabras cedió, y la presencia maligna de la celda sin puerta desapareció en un momento.  
  
"Así que es él quien en realidad me quiere aquí. . ."- Hermione lo pensó con repugnancia y horror terribles  
  
"Me quiere para. . . ¿por qué?"  
  
Hermione cayó de rodillas en el suelo, apoyando sus manos en la dura piedra, temblando aún por lo acontecido hacía unos segundos.  
  
Temblaba de frío.  
  
Temblaba de miedo por lo que acababa de acontecerse y de tensión acumulada.  
  
Temblaba de anticipación a lo que estaba por venir.  
  
Una mano la agarró por el brazo con firmeza, pero no por ello con suavidad y la levantó.  
  
Malfoy la había ayudado a levantarse.  
  
La castaña le miró a los ojos inexpresivos del rubio, y con la voz más firme que podía poner ante aquella situación le preguntó:  
  
_ Te sentirás orgulloso, ¿no, Malfoy? Brindarle un destino terrible a la persona odiada, y así de paso, satisfacer a tu Amo.  
  
El chico no había apartado la mano de su brazo, y Hermione no la apartó. Iba a aguantar todas sus idioteces e insultos. Lo que vendría después sería mil veces peor. Siguió hablando, con la cabeza alta pero la voz rota.  
  
_ Dos por uno. Tu padre ha de estar orgulloso.  
  
El joven exSlytherin no cambió la expresión de su rostro, sólo apretó aún más la mano en el brazo de la chica y la acercó a él, esta vez con brusquedad.  
  
_ No menciones a Lucius Malfoy_ susurró éste.  
  
En ese momento, y como si de una cuerda enganchada a su estómago se tratase, sus cuerpos se sacudieron hacia arriba, en un torbellino de colores y humo.  
  
Hermione creía que iba a desmayarse por la repentina velocidad que había cogido su cuerpo, pero al momento sus pies tocaron suelo firme, y no se desplomó en el suelo porque el chico aún la tenía sujeta.  
  
Malfoy tenía como deber cuidarla y prepararla, así que no podía permitir que la joven sufriera daño alguno.  
  
Hermione y ano reimportaba estar medio abrazada a aquella serpiente que la había entregado a Voldemort. No había comido en día y medio, y todo el estrés emocional sufrido hacia mella en ella. Sólo quería dormir. . .  
  
_ ¡Granger, despierta!  
  
Hermione abrió sus ojos miel para enlazarse con otros ojos grises, que la miraban con aprensión y un dejo de preocupación.  
  
_ ¿Desde cuando. . . miras así a una. . . sangresucia, Malfoy?  
  
La chica dijo esto sin apenas voz, ni temple, ni actitud altanera.  
  
" Hum. . . aunque no la insulte siempre tan arrogante" Malfoy sonrió para sí.  
  
_ Vamos Granger, siéntate aquí_ y el rubio la trasladó si dificultad hasta el sillón mas cercano, sonde la sentó apoyando su cabeza cómodamente en una oreja del sillón.  
  
La chica pudo notar el frío cuero en su mejilla derecha como lo más cómodo del mundo, y protestó sin fuerzas cuando Malfoy le acercó un trozo de chocolate a la boca.  
  
_ Vamos Granger, no seas idiota y tómate esto. Sabes perfectamente que lo necesitas.  
  
Hermione evitaba beber. Realmente no tenía fuerzas para nada, pero comer chocolate sólo la ayudaría a acercarse aún más al destino que la tenía preparada. Pero, desgraciadamente, y ella lo sabía, sería retrasar lo inevitable.  
  
Tras unos minutos de indecisión, acertó a darle un mordisco, el cual masticó, tragó y recorrió su esófago con calor y dedicación, proporcionándole fuerzas y vitalidad a todo el cuerpo en segundos.  
  
Tras tragarlo pudo abrir los ojos y dar con el nuevo lugar donde se encontraba.  
  
El sofá de cuero negro donde ella estaba sentada no era el único. Una gran docena de sillones y sofás se encontrabas en aquel salón, más grande que el propio piso de Hermione. El techo era de unos 8 metros de alto, con pequeñas bóvedas, y columnas de blanco mármol que brillaban a la luz de las velas. Éstas estaban a montones en grandes y barrocas arañas de cristal colgadas del techo. Numerosos tapices y una ceremoniosa chimenea completaban el suelo de aquel eterno salón. En las paredes, sólo librerías de oscura madera con motivos de dragones en sus esquinas.  
  
"El salón Malfoy" se dijo Hermione.  
  
No pudo evitar reconocer cuna inmensa belleza en todo aquello.  
  
Se dio cuenta de que el rubio no estaba, y que a su lado había un albornoz muy cómodo de colores verdes y plateados. "muy Slytherin" pensó Hermione, pero mejor eso que en ropa interior. Se lo puso y se levantó para observar toda aquella sala. Efectivamente no había rastro del Malfoy, pero ella no era estúpida para intentar escaparse en ese momento.  
  
Además, aquellas librerías estaban suplicando que alguien se perdiese entre aquellos libros.  
  
Así que se levantó, ya con las fuerzas renovadas, y caminó sigilosamente pero sin reparo hacía aquellos estantes.  
  
Observó todas aquellas encuadernaciones antiguas, es un orden tan lógico que le daba reparo hasta a la mismísima Hermione. Caminaba recorriendo con su vista todas aquellas joyas literarias (magas por supuesto), acariciando con reverencia todos aquellos tomos, hasta que uno le llamó la atención.  
  
No era una encuadernación especial. A decir verdad era más bien tosca y sucia. No era un ejemplar grande, ni demasiado pequeño. No había razón lógica por la que le había llamado la atención. Pero la chica no pudo evitar quedarse durante unos segundos contemplando aquel libro, sin sacarlo de su aranquel, como esperando que él sólo se moviese hasta sus manos.  
  
Sentimiento vago para algunos, irresistible para ella, Hermione levantó la mano derecha y se apresuró a coger aquél libro, dispuesta a averiguar el porqué de aquel extraño magnetismo hacia él.  
  
Pero nunca llegó a tocarlo.  
  
_ Ni siquiera se te ocurra.  
  
Hermione dio un respingo. Miró a su derecha y vio al rubio otra vez en el salón, mirándola serio, con ojos calculadores, advirtiendo.  
  
Hermione bajó la mano, pero continuó con la postura hacia aquel libro.  
  
_¿Qué es lo que contiene pues?  
  
_ Nada que te incumba. Sígueme.  
  
Dicho esto Malfoy echó a andar hacia su derecha, por un pasillo largo y lleno de baldosas brillantes en el suelo, que relucían verdes a causa de las velas.  
  
Hermione se quedó parada un momento y volbió la vista hacia aquél libro.  
  
Pero ya no estaba.  
  
Confundida buscó con los ojos aquel desaparecido, pero no había rastro.  
  
_¡¡¡GRANGER!!!  
  
La castaña dio otro respingo, y desorientada por el extraño suceso, se dirigió a paso ligero hasta Malfoy, cansada de discutir y dispuesta a enfrentar lo que le esperaba con valentía y decisión.  
  
Malfoy se encontraba parado frente a una puerta enorme. Tenía aspecto sólido y era de piedra negra. Los relieves estaban muy elaborados, e incluían dos grandes asas plateadas como picaportes para entrar.  
  
Hermione observó esa puerta tras de Malfoy con aprensión.  
  
La valentía desapareció en un instante.  
  
Aquella puerta oscura y temible escondía aquel destino que Hermione había decidido afrontar, pero que en ese momento dudó de su carácter Gryffindor.  
  
Retrocedió con temor dos pasos hasta dar con la fría pared del pasillo en su espalda.  
  
Entonces se percató de una pequeña placa que figuraba en lo alto de la puerta.  
  
En elegantes letras plateadas figuraba un apalabra:  
  
"BAÑOS"  
  
* * *  
  
N/A: lamento que el título tenga tan poca sustancia ,pero nos sitúa en el espacio que va a ser el escenario de la mayoria del fic asi q. era necesario. Sorry Perdon otra vez, de verdad que es sosísimo ( buaaaaaaaaa Weno, besitos y que dios nos ampare xD  
  
No creas que somos tan diferentes Tu calor siempre me desnuda Por que me obligo a esto? Que lees tras la pintura?  
  
Besos!!!!!!  
  
....::::::::::::::::::..Krl0+A RidDlE::::::::::::::.... 


	6. ¿De qué te ríes, sangre sucia?

CAPITULO 6:  
  
¿De que te ríes, sangre- sucia?  
  
_ Ehh....  
  
Hermione vaciló.  
  
Su fin no estaba cerca, al menos de momento. Pero allí estaba, enfrente de los baños de los Malfoy, y entre ella y la puerta, el joven de cabellos rubios, que no parecía que fuese a moverse.  
  
Era tan obvio. Tenía que prepararse para aquella cucaracha de Señor Tenebroso. Sólo de pensarlo le dio un escalofrío. Sintió náuseas, las amplias paredes de blanco mármol se le antojaban las mismas frías 4 paredes de piedra de su anterior celda sin puertas. "Aunque este dentro de una mansión lujosa no deja de ser una celda"  
  
En un momento de lucidez, y estupidez de su parte, la castaña echó a correr por el pasillo con todas las fuerzas que el chocolate le había proporcionado hacía un momento.  
  
Un acto de desesperación, como más tarde reconocería, y la desesperación no lleva a ningún sitio. Antes de que lograse llegar al salón, una fuerza invisible la obligó a detenerse, se levantó unos centímetros en el aire y volvió hasta la puerta del baño tan rápido como había empezado la carrera. Hermione no se sorprendió. Con cara resignada tocó suelo enfrente de aquella imponente puerta.  
  
Aquella fuerza era probablemente un hechizo para no distanciarse demasiado del joven Malfoy. Pero que ella supiese, todavía no lo había visto empuñando ninguna varita enfrente de ella.  
  
"Quizá debería ser más prudente de lo que pensaba"  
  
Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, el rubio se giró bruscamente, clavando sus dos ojos glaciares en ella. La chica no le apartó la mirada, pero no tubo más remedio cuando con un siempre giro de muñeca, el ex Sly hizo aparecer entre las manos de Hermione un bonito albornoz de loso colores Slytherin típicos. LA textura era suave, probablemente era nuevo.  
  
"¿Cómo lo ha hecho?" la chica estaba desconcertada. "Ha llegado al un nivel de manejo de la magia increíble. . . Puede realizar hechizos complejos sin necesidad de varita, o de pronunciación del conjuro"  
  
El rostro imperturbable del rubio no dejaba ver señales de que sabía que estaba pensando la castaña en ese momento. Aunque estaba seguro de que ella estaba impresionada. . . y eso le agradaba. Impresionar a la sabelotodo Granger era un gran paso, pues no había persona más obstinada en el mundo. Casi tan obstinada como él mismo.  
  
_ Vamos Granger. Dentro encontrarás todo lo que necesites. En veinte minutos tienes que estar fuera duchada y arreglada. Dicho esto se dio la vuelta y avanzó más adentro del pasillo.  
  
_¡¡¡¡No me pienso arreglar para esa rata repulsiva de amo que tienes!!! ¿Me estás escuchando Malfoy? ¡¡¡ME VOY A ESCAPAR EN CUANTO DOBLES LA ESQUINA!!!  
  
Estaba furiosa.  
  
Los gritos de la joven hicieron que el rubio se detuviese en su camino. No volvió aquellos fríos ojos grises, pero habó desde su sitio:  
  
_ A menos que me obligues a que te limpie yo mismo, o que avise al Señor para que sea él quien te limpie a base de hechizos. . . será mejor que entres ahí.  
  
Y esa fuerza invisible rodeó a Hemione una vez más. Las puertas del baño se abrieron de golpe, y el cuerpo de la castaña se alzó para entrar en aquel frío cuarto en un momento.  
  
* * *  
  
Había pasado ya un cuarto de hora desde que Hermione irrumpió en aquel cuarto de baño. Aunque para la castaña, acostumbrada a cosas muggles y humildes, aquello parecía más un completo balneario mágico a un aseo. Quizás como compensación a todo lo que le había pasado en aquellos días fatídicos, o como último gozo antes de que el terrible destino que le esperaba llegase, Hermione se rindió a los perfumes aromáticos, al baño de burbujas, a los masajes mágicos y al cálido ambiente de aquel cuarto.  
  
"No puedo creerme que aquí se bañe Draco Malfoy"pensaba, mientras tumbada en aquella piscina por bañera, observaba un retrato de 2x3 metros de un Draco Malfoy de 12 años. No podía negar que había sido un niño muy mono. Claro que en aquellos años en Hogwarts era imposible apreciarlo, era una maldita serpiente hijo de papá. Pero observarlo ahora, años después, con aquellos ojos de niño ya creciendo y aquel pelo rubio. . . había sido un niño muy guapo. Era toda una pena que su padre le impusiese aquel destino de mortífago.  
  
Bajo aquel retrato había una serie de estanterías repletas de juguetes para el baño. Uno de ellos, un patito de goma, tenía unas claras iniciales plateadas en el lado que daba a la bañera: D.M.  
  
_¡¡¡¡Jajajajajaajjaja!!!!!  
  
No era un momento para reír, pensando en lo que le esperaba, pero la imagen de un Draco Malfoy de unos 25 años jugando en aquella misma bañera con aquel patito de goma resultaba demasiado cómica como para no apreciarlo.  
  
_ ¿De que te ríes sangre- sucia?  
  
* * *  
  
He de disculparme, pero problemas superiores a mis fuerzas me han impedido actualizar, Uno de ellos , el tiempo, y quizás también, la musa. Asi que no me ahorquéis, porque me encanta este fic, y quiero terminarlo, ok?  
  
No puedo responder a los reviews esta vez, los próximos los responderé.  
  
Besos!!!!!!!!  
  
(`'·.¸ (`'·.¸ * * ¸.·'´) ¸.·'´ )  
  
«´¨`·.Krl0+A .·´¨`»  
  
( ¸.·'´(¸.·'´ * * `'·.¸) `'·.¸) 


End file.
